Light
by throughtheforests
Summary: Marceline invites Bubblegum to her house and she learns a new secret: her vampire friends likes candles. Lots of them. Rated MA for eventual erotic themes, involving wax.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bubblegum wandered through the spooky woods, feeling nervous. She shivered as she tread over the roots and shadowed vines. Hearing a wolf howl in the distance, she clenched her fingers tightly around her ray gun. Marceline had promised there would be little to no threat on her way to her home. "If you're good, that is," Marceline had said over the candy-phone, and Bubblegum could've swore that she had heard a pointed smirk at those words, imagining Marcy's typical sneer of delight.

"Glob! Why did I let her convince me to come _alone_?" A branch snapped under Bubblegum's foot and she shrieked, jumping into the air. To her dismay, she never fell back down again. With an eery sense of realization, she was aware of someone—or something—keeping her aloft in the air. She kept her eyes closed tight, whimpering. H-how is this possible? She thought. Have I fallen into a hidden crevice? The rules of physics clearly state that when an object goes up, it has to... But her thoughts were cut short by a cool breeze of air on the back of her neck, which stirred her bubbles.

"Hello, Bonnibel," intoned a smooth voice. "Looks like I _caught_ you at a bad time?" She imagined Marceline winked when she spoke, judging by the low chuckle that ensued from her friend. Bubblegum felt a moment of relief when she realized it was the vampire queen who held her and not some poltergeist-tree with rough branches. In fact, Marceline's skin was quite smooth, from what she could feel of her arms wrapped firmly around her. Bubblegum felt herself blush at the thought. If Marceline had any inkling of the inner dialogue in the princess' head, she did not let on to this information. The vampire queen gently placed Bubblegum on her feet.

"Why didn't you come find me earlier?" Princess Bubblegum asked reproachfully. "If you were floating around here this whole time, waiting to freak me out, why couldn't you have _escorted_ me?" Marceline's eyebrows rose at the princess' angry tone, but her smile soon found its way back to her face.

"Jeez princess, you get so touchy!" she flew around Bubblegum's head, making her slightly dizzy. "I was getting this ready at my house. For your visit. So stop complaining and hurry up! I forgot how slow candy people can be." She winked before shooting off into the shadows again.

"H-hey!" Bubblegum piped up, the anger drained from her voice now and replaced with worry. "Don't leave me here!"

"Follow me!" Marceline's laughing voice called distantly, but near enough that Bubblegum could find her way. It only took a few more minutes before she arrived on Marceline's front lawn.

"Well?" Bubblegum huffed, crossing her arms in front of her pink chest. She had garbed herself in a fine flowery gown, with leggings, hoping that it would be enough to protect her during the trek to Marcy's house. Unfortunately, it had not been; twigs stuck out of her shoes and her dress had been ripped a little at the hem. "Why did you call me out here, Marceline? To scare me?"

"Me?" Marceline threw a hand up dramatically to her chest, in mock-consternation. "Scare you? No, never. I would never do that, princess."

"Come off it, Marceline," P.B narrowed her eyes, becoming tired with her friend's teasing. "What _exactly_ is going on here?"

"Fine? You want to know?" Marceline floated over to her door, passing over Princess Bubblegum's shoulder. A pleasing scent drifted over her as the vampire flew by, and her hair brushed against Bubblegum's face. It was smooth. The vampire opened her door, revealing nothing but darkness inside. "Go look for yourself."

"But..." Princess Bubblegum frowned. "It's so dark in there!"

Marceline smiled wolfishly, her pointed teeth revealed in the moonlight.

"Exactly," she replied. "Now go in there."

Bubblegum took a few tiny steps forward, and peeked inside. As she had suspected, there were no lights on—not _electric_ lights, but candles. Hundreds of them. Thousands, even. They were everywhere!

"H-how did you..." Bubblegum didn't even find time to finish her question. She could only look on to the candlelit scene before her, mouth wide open. "Wow, Marceline! This truly is impressive. You even got floating candles! Wonderful!"

"Yep," Marceline agreed, admiring her work. Then she looked at Bubblegum, and noticed a quirk in her brow. "What is it, Princess?"

"Well...I just...I mean, these candles are beautiful, but..." Marceline could see the blush deepening the already pink colour of her skin. "But why did you invite me here?"

"Oh!" Marceline exclaimed. "Oh, oh. Princess, do you think these candles are for you?" Bubblegum frowned, becoming defensive.

"Well, no. I mean, clearly this is for a romantic soiree, and you wanted my opinion so your date could go well."

"Right," Marceline agreed, nodding. Bubblegum felt her hopes sink. _Oh Glob, how foolish of me_, she thought. _How could I think for a moment that Marceline would see me like that_...

"Well, it is very pretty. Though I would've bought scented candles, but I guess this is more of a gothic style." She looked down to her feet, wondering if she should leave now that she had given her opinion. Marceline floated down slowly to the ground, until she was hovering only inches above the floor board. She had to be careful, as there were candles placed there, too. She slipped her hand into Bubblegum's own, and the princess felt her eyes widen.

"You were right, these candles are set up for a date," Marceline explained. "But that date is _you_. These candles are for you. And side-note, I'm happy you like them."

"O-oh," Bubblegum stuttered, feeling her fingers becoming sweaty. Marceline didn't notice; her eyes were focused on the princess' expression, and her reaction. _Those dark, wide eyes_... She tore her hand away. "I hope you're not hypnotizing me!" she exclaimed. Marceline's eyebrows shot up.

"Hypno-what? I would never!" But her shock quickly transitioned to keen interest. Marceline teased a piece of P.B's hair with her fingers, and brought their faces closer together. "So you _do_ feel things for me."

"I...well...yes," Princess Bubblegum admitted, not able to hide the flare on her cheeks now. "Yes. I do. Feel things." Marceline grinned predatorily.

"Great. Because tonight we're going to be feeling _a lot_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Feeling?" Bubblegum repeated incredulously. "Marceline, what does that even me-" before she could finish her inquiry, Marceline closed the door. Though it had been quite quiet when the two women had entered the house, it now seemed completely silent, save for the minute breeze of wind, which flickered the little flames. Bubblegum could feel herself flickering, too; she shivered like one of the flames, though it was far from cold. Marceline had set up hundreds of candles, creating a spectacular effect.

"So," Marceline said, drifting back to the princess. She sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. "You...like me, then?" Despite the vampire's apparent confidence a few minutes prior to this question, Bubblegum could tell that she was just as jittery as she.

"_Yes_, I do, you silly creature of the night!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed. "Why else do you think I would wear one of my finest gowns to see you?" Marceline's face lit up.

"For me?"

"Yes," Bubblegum replied sheepishly.

"Bonnibel!" Marceline scooped her up in her arms, embracing her tightly. "I didn't know you wanted to impress me!"

"I..." Princess Bubblegum was acutely aware of how close their bodies were now. "Well...of course, Marceline. I'd hoped we could be better friends." She could feel the curve of Marceline's breasts under her black tank top.

"Yes." Marceline agreed, pulling back from their hug. Princess Bubblegum watched the vampire's gaze slip from her eyes to her mouth, and she licked her lips and pointed teeth. Marceline inclined her head slowly, still holding the princess tightly. But she didn't move closer. There was worry in her eyes. "I would like to be better friends. Would you?"

"I..." Princess Bubblegum began talking, despite her will to remain silent. _Don't botch this up_! She reprimanded herself, but she couldn't seem to stop the words. "I've been wondering...what it would be like to...well, you know...bring our bodies closer..."

She didn't need to say another word. Within seconds Marceline enlaced her fingers through Bubblegum's pink hair and brought her mouth—and the rest of her body, too—crashing down on her. Dimly, Bubblegum was aware that they had managed to avoid any candles, but that was one of the farthest thoughts from her mind. Both women fell toppling over to the floor, but neither seemed to mind. Bubblegum had only ever kissed subjects lightly on the mouth, as per tradition—but this, this was _exciting_. Marceline's tongue protruded her lips skillfully, her pointed teeth nipping her at just the right moments to expel a surprised-sounding "_oh_" from Bubblegum. She didn't quite know what to do with her hands; they kept flitting from Marceline's hair to her back, feeling the softness of her lean body. Finally, though, she found she needed to breathe, and she positioned herself to move from Marceline's clever tongue.

"Wow," Marceline breathed, propping herself up on her elbows. "Bonnibel, I didn't know you had it in you." Princess Bubblegum blushed, pretending to wipe the beads of sweat off her face, but in reality trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well...I'm sorry not all of us can be as practiced as you, but I do still have _needs_ and_ desire_." Marceline's eyebrows rose, and she didn't quite seem to know how to react, but she burst into a fit of laughter. Bubblegum couldn't help but smile in return.

"You're teasing me!" she exclaimed. "I need to admit, Princess, I do like this side of you." Marceline's fingers trailed up and down Bubblegum's leg, lightly, and it felt good. The princess felt herself shiver, wishing secretly those fingers would go up higher on her thigh... But instead, she said nothing, watching Marceline's dilated pupils as if mesmerized.

"I swear, Marcy, if you're hypnotizing me..."

"Oh, shhhh."

Their mouths met again, and this time with more determination and fierceness behind the act. Bubblegum let herself return the embrace, slipping her legs over Marceline's hips and feeling her body move naturally. Encouraged by this, Marceline's fingers floated over her dress and onto her bosom. Bubblegum felt her eyes shoot open and she gasped. Immediately, Marceline's eyes flew to Bubblegum's own, with an expression that wondered "Are you ok?". Bubblegum felt herself smile, and she inclined her head. _Yes_. Marceline grinned and let her fingers grope her, filling her hand. She squeezed tightly, and Bubblegum whimpered. Marceline lips trailed over Bubblegum's neck, and brushed the tender place near her collarbone with her fangs. The princess felt her body tense, but Marceline's hands floated over her sides comfortingly.

"Bonnibel, relax...relax." Her words were bewitching, and Bubblegum was under her spell. She felt her body become fluid, no longer a rock—but soft, and malleable. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensuality of Marceline's touch—pleased by how the vampire's lithe fingers quickly searched inside her dress...feeling the wetness below...

"Ow!" Bubblegum explained, pulling away. "You bit me!"

"Only a little," Marceline confessed, entirely unrepentant. "But you enjoyed it."

"I most certainly did not," Bubblegum replied, but even to her ears, her voice sounded shaky. She tried to speak more firmly, reminding herself that she was a monarch in Ooo. "I don't know who you take me for, but a proper princess does not enjoy...kinky things. Like biting." Her shoulders drooped at how thoroughly unconvincing she sounded, but she hoped Marceline would believe her. One look at her expression, though, and she knew that the vampire did not. _Why do I even try to pretend_?

"I think you're lying, princess," Marceline slid down Bubblegum's body, lower and lower, until her head was level to the princess' knees. "I think you do like it..." she brushed her mouth against the inside of Bubblegum's thighs once, and nipped her lightly on the second time.

"_Ohh_," Bubblegum moaned blissfully, then quickly threw a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. This _really_ was not proper of her! She felt a _whoosh_ of air as Marceline rose to her knees once more, and when she opened her eyes she met the vampire's confident smirk.

"I'd like to try wax," she told her.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum asked, feeling her pulse quicken. "Try it how? Like an experiment?"

"Yes, dumby. An experiment on you."

"How exactly?" Bubblegum's gaze leapt to the candles around the room. She felt intrigued.

"Well..." Marceline swiped a candle from where it perched, glistening with wax. "Like this." She held it above her arm and let it drip down on the sensitive crook of her arm. She tensed and closed her eyes, but the mirth was unmistakable in her expression. _Could it be like that for me, too_? Bubblegum wondered. _When she bit me...I definitely enjoyed it_. Slowly, Marceline opened her eyes, the wax hardening on her arm. Bubblegum felt her nerves tighten, and adrenaline shoot through her. Bubblegum nodded quickly.

"Yes." She said, eager to try new things...to _learn_. "Yes. Yes, let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Bubblegum wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes, feeling her breath begin to shake in anticipation.

"How long do I have to wait?" she asked impatiently, keeping her eyes squeezed together.

"Be patient, Bonnibel," Marceline chided. Her voice changed into a purr. "Let me appreciate you. This is the first time I'm seeing you with...so little on."

Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her face at that. She felt Marceline's leg glance over her own, and felt the blush rise to her face as she realized her vampire friend was most likely in her underwear as well. _If Finn comes by to visit...or anyone at all for that matter, we're be totally messed up_! But she soon dismissed those thoughts when Marceline's fingers drifted over her panties.

"Ok princess, you ready?" she asked. Princess Bubblegum bit her lower lip and nodded once, twice, three times. She could no longer hide her eagerness, and she didn't wish to do so. She didn't know if this were a rational course of action, and she didn't even pause to consider the consequences—she found this to be extremely alarming, but exciting nonetheless. Tonight she would not worry about the consequences. Tonight she would focus on her beautiful vampire queen.

Princess Bubblegum giggled as Marceline began to smooth a cool lotion onto her skin. She opened a tentative lid, only to have her vampire scold her gently by nipping her neck. Which only made Bubblegum giggle more.

"You know, Marceline, if that is your punishment, I might be tempted to keep transgressing."

"Oh, shh," Despite everything they had done tonight, it was now that Marceline's voice seemed to take on an embarrassed tone. "Be quiet or I'm not going to want to do this anymore."

"Why not?" Bubblegum asked, worried. Had she done something wrong? This was her first time doing things of this nature, of course...what if she hadn't calculated her words correctly? Misstepped?

"Because," Marceline said, matter-of-factly. "If you keep talking like that, I'm going to please you here and now, until you have a rocking orgasm." Bubblegum gaped, still lying supine, but completely shocked.

"I..." she said quietly, shocked. "I didn't know you felt so..."

Marceline smoothed the lotion onto Bonnibel's hips, fingers floating over her skin gently, causing her to shiver.

"Didn't know?" she repeated. "Well, you do now. And I'm more than willing to demonstrate _exactly_ how I feel, princess."

Marceline moved her way up Princess Bubblegum's pink body, slipping the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, and unhitching it from her body. Bubblegum kept her eyes shut, as she was told, but the little act of removing the last piece of clothing enhanced her desire so much more. Marceline took her right nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"_Oh_," Bubblegum moaned, feeling Marceline's hair between her fingers. "Oh, Marcy..."

Marceline caressed her breasts with her mouth, sucking and squeezing firmly.

"You have a beautiful chest, Bonnibel," Marceline sounded almost breathless with wonder.

"T-thank you..." Princess Bubblegum stuttered. "I like yours, too. I always wished I looked more like you."

"Then," Marceline purred next to her ear, as she twisted one of her nipples. "You should show me."

The vampire guided one of Bubblegum's hands up onto her breast. It was pillowy—not quite like the feeling of a cloud, but close enough. The princess felt a smile slide across her face, and a giddy laugh caught itself in her throat.

"Mmm," the noise emanated from deep within Marceline's chest. "Mmm, oh Bonni. I think you're ready."

"Yes," Bubblegum replied, feeling the tense eagerness within her. She sounded like a little candyperson at her birthday. "Yes, yes."

"Open your eyes."

Bubblegum did as she was told. Marceline floated above her now, which would explain why she could no longer feel the smoothness of her skin. In her hand she held a candle. It was such a relief to see her after having had her eyes closed for so long; and yet still she could not hold her. Bubblegum wanted to touch her so badly, but she was literally out of reach. Marceline must have read this in her expression, because she shook her head.

"Tsk tsk, princess. Let me do this first, and I promise you will only want me more." The way she said that darkly, her fangs extended, aroused Bubblegum even more.

Carefully, Marceline let wax drip slowly onto Bubblegum's belly. The princess watched with fascination as it hit her, warm and liquid, and she felt her body writhe. There was a bit of pain, but the relief afterwards made it _so freakin worth it-_and after only a few drops she found herself begging for more.

"Oh _please_ Marcy, please do it again," now she sounded even more like a child, but she couldn't help it. This time Marceline did not hold back. She tilted the candle holder so more of its contents spilled out, and drew it over her shoulders down to her thighs. When the piercing hot wax dripped down her body once more, Bubblegum couldn't take it any longer. The pleasure was too intense, and staring at such a seductive form flying above her only intensified her need to have Marceline's fingers inside of her. She reached up to Marceline, and gripped her forearm.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Come _down_ here, bubble butt!" the princess insisted, and Marceline fell from the air and immediately began grinding her hips against Bubblegum's own. The candle nearly hit the bed, but somehow Marceline had the ability to both grind on the princess and keep her hand steady. Marceline trickled more of the liquid ambrosia of the senses onto her, and began to lower herself onto the remnants of the wax on Bubblegum's body.

"No, Marcy—you didn't put the oil on yourself!"

Marceline paused, eyebrows raised, then grinned.

"Oh, thank you for your concern," she twisted a piece of Bubblegum's pink hair tenderly, smoothing away the shocked expression in the princess' eyes. "But I'm a vampire, remember? It takes a little bit..._more_ to excite me." And then she pressed her body down, and somehow the heat only intensified, searing into their bodies until their minds exploded with sensual bliss.

"Oh, Marceline, please, please, _please_!" Bubblegum no longer knew what she begged for; the only thing she knew was that she _needed_ it, now more than she ever had in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubblegum felt herself shudder as Marceline's body writhed on top of her own, the firm grip of her hands moving up and down her body as the warmth seeped into both of them, arousing senses that had long since been dormant. Though Marceline's chest did not rise and fall as erratically as her own, she saw the arousal in the vampire's dark eyes. Bubblegum's gaze traced the contours of the vampire's neck, down to the swell of her breasts. Marceline inched her body down and Bubblegum felt a sensuous shock rise from her loins to her chest, where it exploded in a rush of excitement.

"_Oh_ yes, Marcy, _please_," she pleaded, and Marceline needed nothing more. The vampire's lips touched with Bubblegum's own, lower ones, smoothing them out with her tongue before deftly flicking the centre of the princess' pleasure.

The princess grabbed the sheets tightly in fistfuls, feeling her body contract and her back arch with it. Marceline continued her licking, and through the bursts of erotic pleasure, Bubblegum felt herself begin to pull away from the vampire's skilled mouth. Marceline placed a powerful hand on the other monarch's hips without pausing from her quest in pleasuring the princess.

"Oh, _oh_, Marceline, I'm going to-I'm going to-" despite their proximity, Bubblegum still felt incapable of saying the word—orgasm—but oh, was she capable of _thinking_ it. Countless nights she had spent in the darkness of her royal chambers, slipping her fingers beneath her pyjamas. Once she would find her centre point, her hands would move more and more quickly, thinking of how Marceline's skin would feel against her own...and now she was experiencing it for herself!

Right before she felt the nerves in her tighten and ready themselves to explode, she let out a choked, pitiful cry, an Marceline restrained herself, rising up and licking her lips.

"Now we both take our pleasure," she said.

"But Marceline..." Bubblegum pipped up as the vampire changed positions, wrapping her legs around Bubblegum's waist. She couldn't help but keep the whine from her voice; she had been put out when her friend had stopped the delightful motion of her mouth on her clit. "I...it's my first time doing this and I...don't know what to do to please you..and I'm worried that if I'm pleased, I'll...pop. I am made of gum, after all, so..."

Marceline smiled adoringly.

"Don't worry, Bonnibel," she soothed. "Just follow the motions. It's intuitive. And you won't pop. I promise."

Marceline reached over and took the princess' hands in her own and, very slowly, began twisted her hips to stroke their folds together. Immediately, Marceline's fingers began to tremble, and the two women moved quickly, feeling each other's wetness and causing them to only wish to please more.

"Oh Bonnibel, oh my princess...Oh my _god_ yes, like that, yes, YES!" Marceline howled, throwing back her head. To anyone else it would have been terrifying, but Princess Bubblegum had seen Marceline in all her ethereal forms, and was not frightened at all. In fact, she was even more aroused that Marceline could be herself—truly herself—and display all her impatient longing for her.

Their consciousnesses seemed to leave them now that they were so close to the point of rupture, their bodies sleek and wet, piercing moans escaping their lips and intermingling to the point where differentiation was imperceptible. Then, with one final, quiet "_Ohhh_", Bubblegum met Marceline's wide eyes and knew it was time to let go. Fluid flooded out from both of them. Bubblegum cried out in joy and Marceline's expression distorted in intense enjoyment as the blissful sensation rippled through both of them. Once over, they both fell limp to the bed with dopey smiles on their faces, silence.

"Wow," Bubblegum said, after regaining her breath. A serene kind of calm enveloped her, and by the peaceful look on Marceline's face, she felt the same.

"Yes," Marceline agreed, her fangs showing as she grinned. "_Wow_."

Bubblegum did not discuss the consequences of their actions. She didn't ask what this meant for them. None of those concerns were important now. She felt too flooded with joy to even think properly.

Entwining herself in Marceline's arms, she felt herself drift to sleep, breathing in the scent of her closest friend...and partner.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading and following! :) **


End file.
